Her Name Was Rose
by TheRoseintheStorm
Summary: The Day of the Doctor fix. Doctors are talking about Bad Wolf. One-shot. Doctor/Rose obviously


They managed it! They saved Gallifrey, well, at least they tried to, which in last several centuries is a huge improvement from burning it down to ashes. Three Doctors stood in the Gallery and was talking quietly, Clara excused herself wanting to give them some privacy. Basically she was given the privacy to the exactly same person, but still they had things to discuss. They still couldn't understand how they were brought here, in this exact time, who let them in? And how did this painting get here? Although Ten and Eleven had some clue, they just weren't sure if they want to share it with War. Plus they weren't sure themselves, maybe it was somekind of trick or they didn't hear it quite right, they were after all saving Gallifrey. But then the War asked the question, he was curious. These two obviously recognized "Bad Wolf" and he wanted to know, at least now, as he'll lose his memories anyway, why not to share a bit? Especially at the day like this, the day they stopped the war and did the right thing.

-So, boys, what's the deal with the Bad Wolf? Who is she? And why did she help us?

Two younger looking Doctors glanced at each other. Finally Ten told Eleven:

-You talk, I can't. It's too fresh for me. – the trench-coat man's eyes turned into the flames of sorrow. The War Doctor new that look, he saw it every day while fighting in War.

The youngest looking Doctor took a moment and answered.

-Honestly, I have no idea. I mean I know who you saw. But how she managed to do that? Well, – he smiled bitterly – that woman never ceased to surprise us. And I suspect never will.

The War considered that for a second, why they are being so mysterious? And what with the broken-hearted look on their faces, could he..?NO! Well, she was beautiful and intriguing but did they cross that line at some point? What was so special about her?

-She was the Moment – the War said finally – She was the consciousness of the weapon, the most powerful weapon in the Universe chose her image, why?

The young Doctors looked at each other again. It's like they shared a treasured secret they didn't want to share even with themselves. Finally Ten answered carefully:

-The thing is, we don't think that the Moment developed the consciousness, I personally think, and I am sure the Chin Boy will agree with me, that the consciousness already was there or appeared at some point, otherwise – he smirked a bit – Why would the weapon help us? After all it is a weapon, constructed to destroy, not preserve life.

And it was like he was his Ninth self again, looking at the Golden Goddess who judged living and the dead, who brought life. And at the same time who was an ordinary shop-girl who stole his hearts. And who, apparently, helped him to change the biggest mistake of his life. How could he ever be able to repay her at least a fraction of what she did for him? He knew the answer, he would never be able to do that. The only hope he had, is that his mortal self gave her everything she ever wanted.

-We are not sure how much we can tell you – said the Doctor in a velvet suit. – Timeline's memories are complicated as they are and if to add _her._ I have no idea how that will affect us. And the Universe for that matter.

He couldn't believe what he heard today. After all this time, after centuries and centuries of running away, just the mention of her name brought it all back. He felt so free and happy and miserable all at once. After all this time she is still taking care of him, it's like having his personal guardian angel. Well, after all, he did believe in her.

-OK, I get that. But who is she? I mean, she looked humanoind but at the same time she had abilities beyond anything I ever saw, the closest thing I can think of is the TARDIS.

-Well, you are closer to the truth than you might think – said Ten - But don't put too much thought into this. You'll forget everything anyway and talking about that, well we might accidently change something we don't want to.

That was the truth. After everything, after all the pain she brought into his life, he wouldn't trade a day with her for the world. Being with her was the happiest period of his life, nothing can change that. And seeing his future self, he was sure that it will stay that way. Ten wondered a bit will if he ever be able to forget her.

-But why her? – asked War. – Why out of all the time and space, all the friends we ever had or ever will. Why her?

-Believe me, I've been asking this question for centuries now and I still can't find a logical explanation. – answered Eleven. It was true, he loved many people in his life, he still mourns the loss of Amy, Rory and River but he never was so deeply in love, it was beyond his comprehension.

-She was pretty, I should say and intriguing. – said the War suddenly. The Ten laughed manically and Eleven smiled a bit.

-See, that's exactly what we are talking about. She is like a magnet for us. I am sure that even the Six wouldn't be able to resist her charm – he became serious for a moment and then addressed his younger self. – I don't know how, but you have to imprint it into your mind, - the Tenth Doctor was shaking a bit, like his life was depending on it. – When you meet her, for the very first time which will happen pretty soon, within few years, you have to invite her twice. No matter how far you'll run away, you have to come back and take her with you.

The War Doctor looked at his future self, now he just knew what he suspected from the beginning. He will indeed fall in love with this Bad Wolf girl, whoever she was. Both his future selves looked at him like he was their only hope, only connection to that woman. Well, in a way he was, whatever happened to her she doesn't travel with them anymore, so he did the only possible thing, he promised the impossible:

-I promise, I will find her and take her with me, whatever it costs.

-Good. – the Ten nodded.

-The last question, what species is she, where can I find her? And what was her name? I mean the real one.

The Eleven smiled sadly and Ten swallowed hardly, he tried to hide his eyes. The Eleven answered.

-Earth of course, humans always seemed to take over our lives. As for the name…Her name was Rose.


End file.
